Apapun Untukmu (ver 2017)
by pastryplate
Summary: Demi Lily, Rose rela melakukan apapun untuknya agar ia bahagia. Bahkan, dia merelakan cinta pertamanya untuk Lily./Versi Revisi/ Chapter 3 IS UP/ RNR PLEASE?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note :**

Pertama, mungkin sebagian dari kalian anggep ini nggak penting, jadi bisa langsung _skip._ Jadi, gue dengan akun gue yang namanya ganti lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, gue bakalan publish lagi cerita gue yang di **Aura Huang** —yang sedihnya lupa _password,_ yang judulnya **Apapun Untukmu** dengan alur yang sama, bukan kayak sebelumnya cerita yang sempet gue _publish_ di sini dengan alur yang bener-bener beda, tapi ini bakalan sama persis. Jadi, kayak _reuplod_ gitu, loh. Ya tapi bahasanya lebih rapi dikit dan juga lebih direalistisin? Au dah gitu deh—karena gue juga masih belajar.

Langsung terakhir aja ya, jadi kalau nanti ada yang ngomong cerita ini plagiat atau apa, tolong pahami bacaan yang di atas, ya. Sama alasan kenapa gue lanjut cerita ini setelah beberapa tahun karena gue udah janji bakalan tamatin cerita _fanfiction_ ini. Dulu gue buat pas masih SMP, eh sekarang udah mau kuliah aja /curhat/ nggak nyangka. Terimakasih ya yang sudah baik hati membaca catatan dari author nggak jelas ini, hehe.

·

·

·

·

Apapun Untukmu

[ver. 2017]

 _by_ pastryplate

Harry Potter _belongs to_ J. K. Rowling

 _Sorry for any typo(s)_

 _& happy reading!_

·

·

·

·

 _Chapter One : Him_

"Rosie, aku ingin buah apel."

Rose menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku Aritmanchy yang tebalnya membuatnya Al dan Hugo lebih memilih untuk bermain sepak bola dibanding membacanya. Dengan senyum manis khasnya, dia menatap Lily dengan kasih sayang, "Kau ingin buah apel, Lily?"

Lily mengangguk dan wajahnya memelas.

"Baiklah, Lils. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Balas Rose sambil bangun dari duduknya dan menyuruh Lily untuk duduk di sofa tempatnya tadi. Rose berlari-lari kecil menuju dapur untuk mengambil buah apel yang diinginkannya.

Rose menatap beberapa buah yang tergelatak di atas lemari piring dan gelas yang masih terbungkus plastik transparan. Rose mengerutkan keningnya dan langsung tersenyum lebar ketika menemukan ide bagaimana mengambilnya; dia menarik kursi, lalu menaikinya, dan mengambil apel tersebut. Setelahnya, dia meletakkan posisi kursi di tempat semula.

"Terimakasih, Rosie!" Kata Lily saat Rose menghampirinya dengan buah apel segar yang ia inginkan dan mulai memakannya setelah Rose memberikannya. Rose tersenyum manis melihatnya, "Apapun untukmu, Lils."

"Aku ingin ikut bersamamu ke Hogwarts, Rose!" Kata Lily membuka percakapan setelah mereka berdua duduk di tengah-tengah rumput milik Kakek mereka. Sore ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu menikmati angin sejuk, sedangkan para lelaki bermain bola.

Rose tertawa pelan, "Tahun depan kau akan masuk, Lils. Sebentar lagi."

"Tapi, aku maunya sekarang." Balas Lily sambil cemberut khasnya yang membuat Albus tidak tega setiap melihatnya. Rose mengusap rambut merah khas Lily yang seperti Ibunya dengan lembut, "Kau baru bisa tahun depan. Bagaimana kalau kau mengganti keinginanmu dengan yang lain?"

Lily berpikir untuk beberapa saat dan mengembungkan pipinya yang tembam, lalu menatap Rose dengan penuh harap. "Aku ingin mahkota yang cantik, Rosie!"

"Baiklah." Rose mulai bangun dari duduknya dan berkeliling mencari bunga di sisi lahan lainnya. Dia berhenti ketika menemukan bunga yang ia cari sedari tadi dan mengambilnya asal, lalu meringis pelan saat tak sengaja terkena duri ditangkainya. Rose menghisap darahnya yang keluar dari jempol tangannya sambil memotong beberapa bunganya lagi dengan hati-hati.

Rose merangkai beberapa bunga yang ia ambil tadi menjadi mahkota cantik seperti yang diinginkan Lily. Setelah beberapa menit berjongkok dan membuat kakinya sedikit pegal, dia tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya.

"Rose, kau dimana?"

"Aku di sini, Lils!"

Lily berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Rose yang juga menghampirinya, "Kau sudah membuatnya?"

"Ya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Cantik sekali," Balasnya sambil mengambil mahkota yang diberikan oleh Rose dengan senyum lebar. "Terimakasih, Rosie!"

"Apapun untukmu, Lils."

* * *

Suasana Hogwarts Express ramai seperti biasanya. Ada yang masih sibuk mengurus peliharaannya, berbincang dengan orangtuanya dan juga bergosip ria sebelum mereka pergi ke gerbong masing-masing. Kecuali James yang sudah memimpin jalan untuk mencari kompartemen yang masih kosong.

Rose bernafas lega ketika sudah dapat tempat yang mereka cari-cari. Segera dia melepas tasnya dan juga mengambil salah satu buku kesayangannya; Aritmanchy, lalu bersiap-siap untuk membacanya. Albus yang duduk di sebrangnya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang terlalu rajin.

"Aku masih tak percaya kalau liburan sudah selesai." Gumam James tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca Hogwarts Express dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Aku juga," Sambung Al—sang adik sedih, "Sepertinya hanya Rose yang senang."

Rose menggeleng geli melihat kelakuan kakak-adik sepupunya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen terbuka dengan keras yang membuat mereka bertiga kaget. Sang pelaku yang masih memasang wajah tak bersalah langsung masuk tanpa permisi dan duduk di samping Rose yang memang tidak ada orang.

"Um, kau sedang apa di sini?" Tanya James tanpa basa-basi. Scorpius—lelaki berambut pirang yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya dan mempunyai penggemar yang sangat banyak itu menghela nafas berat, "Semuanya sudah penuh. Jadi, aku tidak salahkan?"

James memandang Albus dan Rose bergantian, "Tidak ada yang salah, sih."

Segera setelah percakapan tersebut berakhir, suasana canggung memenuhi kompartemen. Suasananya tidak sehangat tadi, malah terkesan dingin dan kaku. Rose bersyukur bahwa dia sedang membaca buku walaupun konsentrasinya sedikit buyar.

"Aritmanchy, Weasley?"

"Ya." Balas Rose tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Scorpius tertawa sinis mendengarnya, "Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka Aritmanchy. Membosankan, kau tahu."

"Membosankan dan aku menyukainya. Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku lebih menyukai pelajaran Ramuan."

Rose mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku tidak bertanya, Malfoy."

"Oh, aku kira kau penasaran, Weasley." Rose memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Aku tidak penasaran sama sekali."

Scorpius terkekeh pelan, "Tidak usah berbohong seperti itu, Weasley."

"Sebaiknya kau mengurangi sifat terlalu percaya dirimu. Apapun yang berlebihan itu tidak baik, Malfoy." Balas Rose sinis. Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan sifat Scorpius yang terlalu percaya diri dan selalu bersikap seenaknya. Rose menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam bacaannya lagi.

* * *

Setelah sampai di Hogwarts dan juga membereskan barang-barang bawaannya ke asrama masing-masing, para murid bersiap untuk ke Aula besar—mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berbunyi kelaparan. Kecuali Rose yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya; membereskan buku-buku yang baru ia beli saat liburan di raknya, tapi terlihat sangat berantakan, jadi dia membereskannya lagi.

"Rose, kami duluan!"

"Ya!" Balas Rose setengah berteriak. Dia yakin Albus sudah kelaparan hingga tak tahan lagi menunggunya. Teman-teman sekamarnya sudah pergi sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu dan sekarang hanya dia sendiri yang di asrama.

Rose langsung beranjak saat sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Dia buru-buru keluar asrama dengan cepat karena takut saat dia datang, semuanya sudah kembali. Rose hampir saja menabrak seseorang ketika berbelok dan dia tersentak kaget saat tahu orang itu adalah Scorpius.

"Oh, hai, Weasley."

Scorpius Malfoy—siapa yang tak mengenalnya? Lelaki berambut pirang, mata abu-abu indah, tubuh yang bagus, senyum indah. Tapi bagi Rose Weasley, dia bencana, arogan, dan lelaki nomor satu diurutan pertama daftar lelaki yang harus ia hindari.

Rose menghela nafas cepat, "Hai, Malfoy. Bisakah kau minggir sekarang?"

"Sendiri, Weasley? Kemana para penjagamu?" Rose memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Aku sendiri sekarang dan mereka sepupuku, bukan penjagaku."

"Aku melihat mereka rasanya seperti penjagamu saja. Mereka tidak pernah membiarkanmu sendirian, bukan?" Kedua bola mata Rose membulat dengan sempurna ketika Scorpius tiba-tiba merangkulnya. "Kenapa kau tidak dari dulu saja sendirinya?"

Rose berusaha untuk melepaskan rangkulan Scorpius dengan gugup, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang, Scorpius Malfoy? Lepaskan!"

"Santai saja, Weasley—"

"Aku bilang lepaskan!"

Scorpius melepaskan rangkulannya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka bersuara, "Kau—kenapa?"

·

·

" _Oh, jadi itu yang namanya Scorpius? Kalahkan dia disetiap test, Rosie. Untungnya kau memiliki otak seperti ibumu." Kata Ron sambil mengusap rambut putrinya._

" _Ron—astaga! Jangan membuat mereka berdua bermusuhan sebelum masuk ke sekolah!" Tegur Hermione sambil memukul lengan suaminya._

" _Ingat, Rosie. Kakekmu tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menikahi Darah Murni." Kata Ron lagi tanpa mempedulikan omelan istrinya._

·

·

"Weasley?"

Rose tersadar dari lamunannya dan menemukan tangan Scorpius yang melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya. Rose langsung menyingkirkan tangan Scorpius, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali ke Aula Besar tanpa mengubris pandangan dari siswi tahun ke satu. Dia hanya berharap tidak akan ada gosip yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya dengan Scorpius.

Scorpius berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya, "Kau sudah sadar sekarang? Untunglah. Kau sangat aneh tadi."

"Sebaiknya kita langsung ke Aula Besar, Malfoy." Balas Rose tanpa menengok ke Scorpius. Seketika dia memikirkan percakapan dengan ayahnya saat pertama kali masuk peron 9¾. Ayahnya tak sengaja melihat keluarga Malfoy yang tak berjauhan, dan tiba-tiba hal Ayahnya membicarakan tentang Scorpius.

" _Kakekmu tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menikah dengan Darah Murni!"_

* * *

Rose mendengus kesal. _Siapa juga yang ingin menikah dengannya?_

"Rose, kasihan makanannya kau tusuk-tusuk dengan sadis seperti itu."

Rose menganga kecil melihat hasil karyanya sekarang; potongan dagingnya sudah tidak terbentuk dan sayurannya berantakan dimana-mana. Rose mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Kau kenapa?" Rose menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan Albus yang berada di sebrangnya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

Al masih memandangnya, "Sungguh?"

"Ya, dan sejak kapan kau di situ?" Tanya Rose heran karena dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Albus sedari tadi yang sudah berada di sebrangnya.

Al mengernyitkan dahinya, " _Well,_ aku kan suka makan di sini dibanding di Slytherin. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak." Balasnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Dia salah tingkah karena tingkahnya yang tidak jelas hari ini. _Kenapa hari ini rasanya aneh sekali?_

"Kau punya masalah?" Tanya Dominique heran. Rose menggeleng lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Serius?" Sambung Fred yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Kau seperti ini karena ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy itu, kan?"

Rose yang tadinya ingin refleks mengangguk lagi—langsung terhenti begitu saja. Pipinya merah padam, "Tidak. Kau salah paham—"

"Ah, kau menyukainya? Aku tahu Scorpius itu keren, tapi Paman Ron tidak akan menyukainya." Balas Dom yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Fred dan juga Rose. Rose frustasi mendengarnya, "Jangan salah paham. Aku dan dia tidak akan pernah terlibat dalam suatu hubungan. Dia orang teregois, terarogan, dan ter—ah, terlalu banyak sifat buruknya—dan tolong jangan bicarakan dia lagi."

"Um, apa benar dia seperti itu?" Lalu Dom melirik Al, "Malfoy seperti itu?"

Albus hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia tidak mau ikut campur yang membuat Rose diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

James berdeham pelan, "Jadi, _ladies,_ dibanding kita membicarakan Malfoy, lebih baik kita fokus kepada puluhan burung hantu yang baru datang."

Setelah James memberitahu, semuanya benar-benar langsung fokus sambil menyari burung hantu milik mereka, tak terkecuali Rose yang mencari Pigwidgeon. Mata Rose berbinar-binar saat Pigwidgeon yang semakin dekat ke arahnya dan bersiap-siap untuk menangkap tumpukan suratnya. Lalu, Pigwidgeon pergi ketika tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Banyak sekali," Komentar Albus sambil melihat-lihat tumpukan surat di depannya. "Sepertinya Paman Ron menyatukan semua surat untuk kita semua. Lihat, ada punyaku di sini."

"Seperti biasanya." Kata Rose pelan. Rose mengambil surat dari orangtuanya dan membukanya,

 _ **Hai, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Haha. Walaupun baru sehari kau pergi, kami sudah sangat merindukanmu. Ayahmu mengumpulkan semua surat jadi satu, maaf jika kelakuannya merepotkanmu. Oh, Hugo dan Lily juga tidak sabar untuk menyusulmu ke Hogwarts. Belajar yang baik dan jaga kondisimu! Kami selalu bangga padamu.**_

 _ **Salam cinta,**_

 _ **Ayah, Ibu dan Hugo**_

Rose tersenyum membacanya. Penyemangat yang selalu ada untuk dirinya baik dalam kondisi senang dan buruk—yang tak akan pernah meninggalkannya sekalipun, keluarga. Dia bersyukur mempunyai keluarga yang selalu mendukungnya apapun itu.

"Rose, ini ada surat dari Lily!" Saut James kencang sambil melempar surat berwarna pink ke arahnya. Rose langsung menangkapnya, "Santai saja, James."

James hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya. Sedangkan Rose langsung membuka surat dari sepupu kesayangannya tersebut, Lily.

 _ **Hai, Rosie!**_

 _ **Ini aku Lily. Mmm, apakah di Hogwarts menyenangkan? Ah! Aku tahu pasti sangat menyenangkan, bukan? Hehe. Aku tidak sabar menunggu tahun depan.**_

 _ **Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya di Hogwarts nanti. Aku ingin memakan coklat kodok yang waktu itu diberikan oleh James, rasanya enak sekali. Jika aku sudah sekolah di sana, aku akan selalu membeli coklat kodok, hehe.**_

 _ **Aku harap kau sehat selalu. Jaga kondisimu, ya!**_

 _ **Salam sayang,**_

 _ **Lily L. P**_

Setelah makan malam, para murid mulai kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali keluarga Potter dan Weasley. James dan Fred tak henti-hentinya membuat lelucon yang membuat semua orang tertawa. Maklum saja, dari Aula Besar ke asrama Gryffindor lumayan jauh. Sebagai pelawak, James dan Fred menghibur teman-teman asramanya.

Al menyolek lengan Rose dan berbisik, "Aku pergi, ya. Kasih tahu ke yang lain nanti saja. Sampai berjumpa lagi."

"Oke, hati-hati, Al!" Balas Rose sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Al yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Lalu, dia mengikuti teman-temannya lagi setelah tertinggal beberapa langkah. Mereka semua memasuki lukisa Nyonya Gemuk setelah mengucapkan kata kunci. Ada yang langsung ke kamar, ada yang bersantai ria di ruang rekreasi, ada yang kumpulan orang yang bergosip, dan lain-lain.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncul Professor Minerva McGonagall—kepala asrama. Semuanya langsung berhenti dari aktivitas mereka masing-masing dan berkumpul tanpa harus disuruh. Rose langsung menghampiri para sepupunya yang sudah berkumpul terlebih dahulu.

"Akan ada kunjungan Hogsmeade akhir pekan nanti. Ingat, hanya untuk murid tahun ketiga ke atas yang diperbolehkan." Rose langsung cemberut mendengarnya, mengingat dia hanya seorang siswi tahun kedua yang pastinya tidak akan boleh ikut.

"Aku akan membeli banyak permen dan coklat." Celetuk James yang berada di sampingnya. Rose langsung memandangnya penuh harap, "Aku ingin nitip, bolehkah?"

James memandangnya lembut, "Tentu saja. Akan aku belikan nanti."

"Aku akan berikan uangnya nanti. Tolong belikan aku coklat kodok yang banyak—"

"Kenapa banyak? Dan sejak kapan kau terobsesi dengan coklat? Oh, atau kau ingin memberikannya kepada seseorang?" Potong Fred yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Rose mendecak pelan, "Bukan untukku semua—"

"Lalu, untuk Malfoy?"

"Tolong jangan bawa-bawa nama dia, oke? Aku tak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Lagipula aku ingin membelinya untuk Hugo dan Lily." Balas Rose sambil menutupi pipinya yang memanas. Dia segera kembali ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari James atau panggilan dari Dom.

* * *

Rose mengeratkan jaket kuningnya ketika udara dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Hari ini akhir pekan dan Hogwarts sepi—tentu saja, rata-rata dari mereka pergi ke Hogsmeade untuk bersenang-senang. Sedangkan sekarang Rose merasa kebosanan setengah mati.

Dia sudah mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dan ingin bersantai. Rencananya, dia ingin mengajak Albus ke danau hitam untuk duduk santai seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Al masih berkutat dengan essainya di perpustakaan. Jadi, sekarang dia hanya sendirian sekarang—

"Tumben kau sendiri saja, Weasley."

—tadinya.

Suara tak asing ditelinganya itu akhir-akhir ini suka menganggunya. Memang mereka sudah jarang bertengkar ataupun berdebat seperti biasanya, hanya saja Rose merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Scorpius menganggunya—sangat. Lelaki itu selalu muncul dipikirannya setiap dia memikirkan percakapan tentang pernikahan dengan Darah Murni—atau mungkin ini salah satu efek karena Fred dan James senang sekali meledeknya dengan Scorpius. Hanya saja, tidak. Dia tidak mau Scorpius masuk ke dalam garis hidupnya.

Rose hanya meliriknya sekilas, "Apa itu kebiasaanmu? Mengomentari apa yang orang lain sedang lakukan?"

" _Well,_ " Scorpius langsung ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Tidak, mungkin. Hanya kau yang sering aku komentari."

"Berhentilah ikut campur." Balas Rose sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi, Scorpius menahan pergelangan tangannya yang membuat Rose kehilangan kendali dan duduk terjatuh di posisi semula. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tetap di sini."

Scorpius melepaskan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke danau hitam, sedangkan Rose masih terdiam dibuatnya. Angin mulai datang kembali yang membuat rambut mereka ikut berterbangan seperti mereka sedang menaiki sapu terbang. Dan Rose hampir terpana melihat lelaki yang berada di sampingnya sekarang.

 _Rose, kau masih waras, bukan? Untuk apa sekarang kau di sini—bersamanya?_

"Aku tahu aku tampan, Weasley."

Rose tertawa sinis. Ingin rasanya dia menendang Scorpius ke danau sekarang juga. Rose memalingkan wajahnya, "Untuk apa kau ke sini? Di sini tidak ada apa-apa."

"Aku ke sini karena kau."

Rose melongo mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Scorpius terdengar sangat tidak waras ditelinganya. Tapi, kenapa jantungnya mulai berdebar tidak karuan? _Aku pasti sudah gila, bukan?_ Batin Rose bertanya-tanya sendiri. Yang Rose rasakan saat ini adalah dia ingin pergi, tapi disatu sisi diri lainnya ingin tetap tinggal untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan Scorpius lakukan.

"Apa itu leluconmu, Malfoy? Sama sekali tidak lucu." Balas Rose mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Bahkan sekarang dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat mata abu-abu yang masih betah menatapnya.

"Bagimu—tadi itu lelucon, ya?"

Rose yang tak tahan lagi mendengarnya langsung menatap manik Scorpius dengan berani—walaupun sedikit gugup, "Hentikan."

"Kenapa?"

Rose langsung bangun dari duduknya dengan cepat, takut kedua kalinya Scorpius akan menahannya lagi. Tapi, sebaliknya, Scorpius juga ikut berdiri seperti dirinya.

"Jangan dekati aku, jangan meledekku, jangan mengomentarku dan lainnya lagi," Kata Rose cepat. "Jangan buat jantungku berdebar. Kau tidak boleh masuk melewati garis hidupku, Malfoy."

"Kau—apa?" Scorpius memandangnya tak percaya. Rose mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat cepat setiap kau lakukan hal-hal tersebut!"

Keduanya terdiam setelah pengakuan Rose tadi—membiarkan angin meniup rambut mereka berdua. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan Scorpius tiba-tiba memegang tangan Rose erat yang membuatnya heran. Scorpius mendekatinya, menatap setiap inci wajah Rose dengan teliti, menyentuh hidung Rose yang berbintik dengan hidungnya. Scorpius bisa merasakan nafas Rose yang tidak terlalu teratur.

"Malfoy—" Perkataan Rose langsung terpotong saat bibirnya mendapati bibir Scorpius yang menyentuhnya. Kedua mata Rose membulat sempurna karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang Scorpius lakukan sekarang.

Ciuman pertamanya dicuri oleh Scorpius Malfoy ditepi danau hitam.

* * *

"Oh, Rose! Ini coklat yang kau pesan!" Saut James sambil memberikan sekotak coklat kodok yang Rose pesan. Rose langsung mengambilnya, "Terimakasih, James."

"Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat sangat aneh."

Rose langsung gugup dibuatnya, "Ah, tidak. Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan karena terlalu lama diluar tadi. Aku duluan, ya."

"Oh, hati-hati, Rose." Balas James yang masih memandangnya khawatir. Dia tadi tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Rose saat baru kembali dari Hogsmeade. Rose tadi berjalan sangat cepat dan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca. James bertanya-tanya dalam hati sampai dia tidak sengaja melihat Scorpius yang berada lumayan jauh di belakang Rose. _Ah, biarlah,_ batin James yang tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan mereka.

Sedangkan Rose mencoba untuk bersikap santai seperti biasanya, tapi kenyataannya tubuhnya masih gemetar dan dia frustasi. Dia ingin kembali ke asrama secepat mungkin untuk mengirim coklat. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok lelaki itu yang tak jauh darinya.

"Weasley." Rose langsung menghindari Scorpius yang mendekatinya. Rose memberontak ketika Scorpius menarik tangannya, "Lepaskan, Malfoy."

"Dengarkan aku—"

"Ini salah," Potong Rose cepat. "Semua ini salah, Malfoy. Aku tidak bisa. Seharusnya kita tidak begini."

"—dari dulu aku menyukaimu."

Rose ternganga mendengarnya. Dia tidak pernah memimpikan seseorang di depannya ini mengungkapkan rasa sukanya—yang intinya lelaki ini. Dari dulu dia selalu menghindari Scorpius dan tidak ingin terlibat atau masuk ke dalam garis hidupnya. Dari dulu dia hanya memandang Scorpius dari kejauhan dan selalu membuang muka ketika yang dipandang membalasnya. Dan sekarang—

"Jadilah pacarku."

—Scorpius menembaknya?

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku, Malfoy?"

"Aku serius."

Rose semakin gugup dibuatnya. Matanya melirik tangan Scorpius yang masih memegang tangannya, "Tanganmu, lepaskan."

Scorpius melepaskan genggamannya tadi. Rose mengambil langkah mundur sebelum akhirnya dia menatap Scorpius dengan serius, "Kau serius? Ini bukan tantangan dari _truth or dare_ atau komplotanmu sedang bertaruh—"

"Merlin—sebenci itukah dirimu denganku?" Rose terdiam. Apakah dia sangat membenci Scorpius? Apakah ini yang dia inginkan—menjauhi Scorpius, bertingkah seperti dia tidak peduli, memakinya dibelakang—apakah dia ingin seperti itu terus?

Rose menghela nafas berat, "Entahlah. Sepertinya Ayahku sukses membuatku seperti sekarang ini terhadapmu. Dia selalu melarangku untuk dekat-dekat denganmu atau berhubungan denganmu. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak berurusan denganmu, Malfoy. Tidakah kau sadar?"

"Aku tahu. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai tidak menyadarinya," Rose tak percaya dengan jawaban Scorpius. "Tidakah kau ingin mencobanya? Untuk menyakinkan dirimu apakah ini benar atau salah—atau selama ini kita berdua menginginkannya tanpa menyadarinya."

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu? Kita berdua?"

Scorpius tersenyum tipis, "Kau menyukaiku, dari dulu."

"Lucu sekali," Balas Rose memalingkan wajahnya. "Sifat percaya dirimu keterlaluan sekali, Malfoy."

"Lalu kenapa kau balas ciuman tadi?"

Rose membeku mendengarnya. Dia tidak bisa berkutik lagi walaupun cengiran Scorpius menghiasi wajahnya. Pipinya merah padam mengingat kejadian tadi. Buru-buru dia mencari alasan untuk menghindari Scorpius, "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Walaupun kau pergi, aku akan tetap datang lagi dan menanyakan jawabannya, Weasley—atau, Rose?"

"Jangan panggil aku seenaknya!" Rose langsung berjalan menuju asrama dengan cepat dan dia berharap Scorpius tidak mendengar debar jantungnya yang semakin tidak karuan setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Scorpius.

"— _atau Rose?"_

Rose ingin memaki dirinya sendiri saat suara itu masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya dengan sangat jelas.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Note tambahan :**

Mau pada aku updatenya tiap hari apa? Jangan lupa juga tinggalin jejak! See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Apapun Untukmu

 _by_ pastryplate

Harry Potter _belongs to_ J. K. Rowling

 _Sorry for any typo(s)_

 _& happy reading!_

·

·

·

·

 _Chapter Two : Her_

Dominique mengunyah cemilannya dengan tidak nyaman. Akhir-akhir ini dia merasa Rose menjauh—entah karena apa. Rasanya sudah beberapa hari Rose tidak bergabung dengan mereka, bahkan Al sekaligus. Dia tak tahan lagi dan segera beranjak dari sofa ruang rekreasi menuju kamar Rose. Rata-rata sudah pada bangun dan pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

Dominique mendapati Rose yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal kesayangannya. Dominique menghampirinya dan duduk di tepi kasur, "Mau cerita denganku, Rose?"

Bukannya menjawab, Rose malah menatap Dominique. Dominique kaget melihat wajah Rose yang banyak bekas air mata, "Kau kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini sikapmu aneh sekali. Apa ada yang menganggumu?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu," Balas Rose, Dominique semakin dibuat bingung olehnya. "Aku hanya takut, Dom."

Dominique menatapnya heran, "Takut kenapa?"

Rose bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk di samping Dominique, lalu menyadarkan kepalanya di pundak sepupunya yang paling bisa mengerti dirinya, "Aku—" Suaranya lirih, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya susah untuk mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Lalu, dia menutup mulut lagi.

 _Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang aku dan Malfoy._

"—mendapatkan nilai jelek di pelajaran Sejarah Sihir." Lanjutnya berbohong. Dia tidak mau memberitahu tentang dirinya dengan Scorpius Malfoy. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan Dominique, terutama Ayahnya sendiri yang notabenya masih tidak suka dengan Draco Malfoy walaupun mereka berdua sudah berdamai.

Dominique kaget walaupun disatu sisi dia juga masih curiga, "Hah? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Professor Binns memberiku nilai jelek karena aku tertidur di kelasnya, Dom." Balas Rose sambil menghapus sisa air matanya yang masih menempel di pipi. Dominique mengusap rambut sepupunya dengan lembut, "Kenapa kau bisa tertidur di kelas, Rose?"

Rose sedikit kelabakan saat harus mencari alasan lain, namu pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan gadis berambut coklat, Clara Wright. "Kalian berdua dicari sepupu kalian. Mereka menunggu di ruang rekreasi."

Setelah Dominique dan Rose mengucapkan terimakasih, gadis tadi pamit dan keluar. Mereka berdua bangun dari kasur. Saat Dominique ingin membuka pintu, tangannya tertahan oleh Rose, "Dom, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya?"

Dominique mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut dan menarik tangan Rose. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi bersama, dimana para sepupunya sudah menunggu.

* * *

Al, Fred dan James duduk di depan meja yang berada di ruang rekreasi. James dan Fred sedang asik berdiskusi untuk lelucon selanjutnya, sedangkan Al sedang menatap tangga menuju kamar khusus perempuan. Mereka bertiga masih menunggu Dominique dan Rose karena belum terlalu lapar, lagipula Aula Besar masih lumayan ramai.

Dan Al sangat penasaran.

Akhir-akhir ini Rose selalu bersikap aneh seperti seseorang. Tapi, siapa?

"Hai," Al mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Dominique yang sedang menuruni tangga bersama Rose. Al mengernyitkan dahinya ketika menemukan mata Rose yang bengkak, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Dominique langsung bergabung ke James dan Fred, "Apa kalian sudah menunggu lama?"

Rose duduk di samping Al yang membuat Al sedikit tersentak karena perbuatannya. Rose menatapnya heran, "Kau kenapa? Dari tadi diam saja."

"Tidak."

"Kau sedikit aneh hari ini, Al." Balas Rose yang membuat Al memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Yang ada kau yang aneh, bukan aku."

"Aku? Kenapa?" Tanyanya syok. Seperti yang sudah Al tebak, dugaannya benar. Lihat saja reaksi Rose sekarang seperti dia sudah ketahuan, padahal Al juga tidak tahu sama sekali. Al menatap Rose tajam, "Tingkah lakumu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Al mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya, "Aku tidak ingat. Tapi, aku yakin tingkah lakumu sekarang ini persis dengan seseorang itu."

"Jangan mengada-ada, Al. Kau ini." Balas Rose sambil bergerak tak nyaman. Albus mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya tersangka yang ditangkap polisi, "Oke, aku menyerah."

Rose bangun dari sofa dengan cepat sambil memandang mereka semua, "Tidakah kalian lapar? Aku sangat lapar sekarang. Ayo pergi ke aula."

"Sekarang? Baiklah." Balas Dominique sambil ikut berdiri. Lalu dia menarik James dan Fred agar mereka berdua menyudahi pembicaraan rencana membeli banyak petasan untuk bersenang-senang. Bagi Dominique, itu hanya membakar duit saja, jadi dia melarangnya, tapi tetap saja kelakuan mereka berdua susah dihentikan. Pada akhirnya, James dan Fred mengikuti Rose dan Dominique yang sudah duluan pergi ke aula.

Sedangkan Al, dia berjalan di paling belakang sambil memikirkan Rose. _Aku yakin dia mirip seseorang, tapi—siapa? Kenapa aku bisa lupa?!_

Suara tawa tak asing memenuhi lorong dan Al melihat gerombolan Slytherin—atau teman seasramanya sendiri. Gerombolan yang dipimpin Scorpius Malfoy baru keluar dari aula, Al yakin itu. Lalu, Al menyaksikan reaksi Scorpius ketika mata mereka tak saling bertemu dan Scorpius membeku tiba-tiba setelah melihat seseorang selain dirinya. Al mengernyitkan dahinya. _Kenapa dia bersikap aneh seperti itu?_

"Rose, tunggu kami!" Al tersadar dari lamunannya dan baru menyadari bahwa Rose sudah jauh di depan—bahkan Dominique sedang mengejarnya. James menghela nafas panjang, "Kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti itu?"

Fred mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah. Apa karena aku suka mengejeknya dengan Malfoy?"

"Mungkin," Balas James. "Kalau begitu jangan diulangi lagi. Dia kelihatan sangat tidak nyaman sekarang jika kita mengejeknya dengan membawa-bawa Malfoy."

"Aku mengingatnya sekarang."

Fred dan James saling melempar pandangan sebelum akhirnya memandang Al bingung, "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku punya pertanyaan untuk diriku sedari tadi," Balas Al sambil mendahului James dan Fred, tapi tetap mengoceh. "Tapi, sekarang aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya."

"Memangnya apa jawabannya?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

Scorpius memutuskan untuk membaca buku di ruang rekreasi. Pintu asrama terbuka dan dia melirik sekilas untuk melihat siapa yang baru masuk, ternyata adalah Al. Lelaki itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Scorpius layaknya teman akrab. Scorpius mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Sejak kapan kau membaca buku terbalik, Malfoy?"

Scorpius tersentak mendengarnya dan baru menyadari bahwa dia memegang buku secara terbalik. Scorpius mengumpat pelan sebelum akhirnya menyindir Al, "Kebiasaanmu itu mengintip kegiatan orang lain ya, Potter?"

Al mendecak pelan, "Lucu sekali. Untuk apa aku mengintipmu? Tidak ada kerjaan sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memperhatikanku." Balas Scorpius kesal. Dia segera bangun dari sofa untuk menghindari pertengkaran dengan Al. Biasanya dia akan meladeni, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar lelah.

"Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu bersama Rose, bukan?"

Scorpius langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar Al menyebut nama Rose. Scorpius berbalik dan menemukan Al masih diposisi semula sambil memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa Scorpius baca, "Kenapa kau bawa-bawa dia?"

"Rose jadi aneh gara-gara kau, tahu."

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Scorpius menjawab, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Potter. Dan jangan ikut campur."

"Jangan ikut campur?" Al bangun dari duduknya. "Seenaknya kau bilang seperti itu. Dia sepupuku, sudah sewajarnya aku menjaganya."

Scorpius diam-diam menahan emosinya. _Menjaganya?_ Batin Scorpius kesal. Yang ia lihat selama tiga tahun ini adalah bagaimana Al yang selalu mengekori Rose kemanapun dan menempel dengannya seakan-akan tidak membiarkan celah baginya atau yang lain untuk mendekatinya. _Apa ia terkena sindrom dengan sepupunya sendiri? Apa namanya—ah, aku tidak peduli._

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Potter. Aku tidak melakukan hal berbahaya ataupun kejahatan lainnya. Atau hal-hal yang kau pikirkan sekarang." Scorpius mulai menyadari bahwa beberapa pasang mata tertarik dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka dan dia khawatir. Topik kali ini adalah Rose—ia tidak mau gadis itu kenapa-kenapa.

Al mendekatinya hingga satu jarak di antara dirinya dengan Scorpius, "Jika kau menyakitinya—tidak, jika kau mendekatinya, lihat saja akibatnya, Malfoy."

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu, Potter. Lakukan sesukamu." _Dan aku tidak takut sama sekali,_ lanjut Scorpius dalam hati. Dia pergi meninggalkan Al yang masih mematung mendengarnya dan Scorpius tidak peduli. Karena apapun yang Al akan lakukan nanti, dia akan tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya; tidak menyerah.

* * *

Rose duduk di pinggir danau hitam setelah dua minggu lamanya tidak mengunjunginya lagi—karena Scorpius, tentu saja. Jadi, dia berdoa dalam hati semoga Scorpius tidak datang dan mengacaukan sorenya. Rose memejamkan kedua matanya ketika angin bertiup menyentuh kulitnya. Dingin, tapi menyejukan.

Tiba-tiba Rose tersentak ketika seseorang dengan cepat menaruh jaket disekujur tubuhnya. Rose ternganga saat menemukan Scorpius yang langsung duduk di sampingnya dengan santai layaknya tidak merasakan hal yang seperti Rose rasakan sekarang.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Malfoy?" Tanya Rose tanpa melepaskan jaket yang diberi Scorpius tadi. Dia juga tidak langsung kabur seperti biasanya. Dia—entah. Membiarkan dirinya menuruti kata hatinya untuk tinggal, mungkin.

"Menunggumu. Sudah dua minggu dan aku tidak menghasilkan apapun," Balas Scorpius sambil memandang gadis di sampingnya. "Dan sekarang sudah ada hasilnya."

Rose menghindari kontak mata dengan Scorpius. Dia melihat danau hitam seperti aktivitas sebelumnya dan mulai berceloteh, "Ini salah, Malfoy."

"Apa yang salah, Weasley?" Suara dingin itu seakan-akan menusuk dirinya sekarang—bertanya tentang kesalahan apa yang ia maksud karena dia tidak terima dengan kata _salah_ yang baru Rose ucap tadi. Rose memberanikan diri menatap pasang mata abu-abu tersebut, "Kita yang salah."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran kalau _kita_ ini salah?" Balas Scorpius sambil menekankan kata _kita._ Scorpius terlihat tidak bisa menerima kata tersebut sama sekali.

Rose mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup sebelum akhirnya memandang ke rumput hijau yang ia duduki, "Merlin. Ini sangat-sangat salah. Seharusnya aku menghindarimu seperti biasanya, menjauhimu sebisa mungkin dan mendorongmu jauh-jauh dari garis kehidupanku. Bukannya membalas ciumanmu tempo hari dan bersikap gugup seperti sekarang ini, Malfoy. Kita berdua dari dulu salah. Kau masih tanya kenapa? Keluarga! Aku Weasley dan kau Malfoy, itu masalah utamanya."

Rose melepas jaketnya dan memberinya ke Scorpius asal. Tapi, dia terjungkal karena jaket yang dia lempar tadi masih ia genggam dan Scorpius menariknya pelan. Rose ingin sekali memaki tepat di wajah Scorpius saat ini, "Apa lagi?"

"Duduklah. Mari kita bicarakan ini dengan santai—"

"Aku tidak bisa santai saat ini, Malfoy! Jangan bercanda!"

"Duduklah, aku mohon." Rose berhenti berontak karena kaget mendengar Scorpius yang memohon serta raut wajahnya yang sudah putus asa. Ketika dirinya dituntun untuk duduk ke tempat semula, dia hanya mengikuti.

"Ayo kita coba."

Rose mengernyitkan dahinya, "Coba—apa?"

"Berpacaran. Setelah itu kita bisa memutuskan apakah semua yang kita lakukan benar atau tidak. Bagaimana?" Rose menatap Scorpius tak percaya, "Apa katamu? Berpacaran?"

"Ya," Balas Scorpius santai bukan main. "Kau tak mau, Weasley?"

Melihat reaksi Scorpius yang santainnya bukan main membuat Rose marah. _Bagaimana bisa dia seenaknya seperti itu? Pasti dia sering memperlakukan gadis lain seperti ini._ "Malfoy, kau sering melakukan ini bukan ke gadis lainnya jadi kau mengangap aku mudah untuk ditaklukan seperti mereka?"

"Akui saja, Weasley. Kau juga suka denganku, bukan?"

Rose mendecak pelan, "Hentikan sifat terlalu percaya dirimu itu—"

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Aku—" Rose tidak bisa mengatakan apapun seakan-akan semua kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan tertahan ditenggorokannya. Terlebih lagi saat Scorpius mulai mengenggam tangannya, Rose semakin tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. "—akan memikirkannya."

* * *

"Sayang, bangun. Sudah pagi." Suruh Ibunya—Ginny Potter yang membuat Lily terpaksa membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Ia lihat ibunya sedang membereskan kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan dan membuat Lily menatap sang ibu bersalah, "Mum…"

Ginny berbalik dan menatap putrinya itu, "Ada apa, Lils?"

"Kamarnya berantakan karena aku bermain dengan Hugo kemarin. Dan Mum membereskannya sekarang. Aku saja yang membereskannya." Balas Lily sambil turun dari ranjangnya dan menarik lengan Ginny untuk menjauh dari tempat berantakan bekasnya bermain bersama Hugo.

"Sekarang Mum keluar saja. Aku akan membereskannya sekarang."

Ginny menatap Lily bangga sekaligus haru melihatnya, "Baiklah, Lils. Mum akan membantu Adena kalau begitu."

Lily mengangguk semangat dan mulai membereskan bekas mainannya. Oh—dia baru sadar kalau banyak sekali kertas di sini. Lalu, dia menepuk jidatnya pelan saat dia mengingat bahwa dia dan Hugo membuat kapal-kapalan. Dia memungutinya satu persatu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Lalu, dia melipat selimut biru kesayangannya dengan rapi. Dia menyapu lantai kamarnya dan kamarnya sudah bersih sekarang.

Dia keluar dari kamar dan berjalan dengan riang menuju ruang makan. Saat Lily baru masuk ke ruang makan, Harry memandangnya lembut, "Kesiangan, Lils?"

Lily duduk di samping Harry dan berhadapan dengan Ginny, "Tidak, Dad. Tadi aku membereskan kamarku dulu."

"Dia sudah besar kan, sayang?" Tanya Ginny dengan bangga yang membuat Lily cemberut. "Aku sudah besar, Mum. Sebentar lagi aku akan masuk Hogwarts."

Harry mengusap rambut merah Lily, "Ya, kau sudah besar, Lils."

"Adena?" Panggil Ginny pelan. Bunyi ledakan kecil terdengar dan Adena berdiri di belakang Ginny, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nyonya?"

"Bisa kau ambilkan sarapan untuk Lily dan menemaninya sebentar? Aku ingin mengantar Harry." Balas Ginny yang disambut anggukan hormat oleh Adena. Tak lama kemudian Adena muncul kembali dengan membawa nampan berisikan sarapan untuk Lily dan memberinya, "Silahkan dimakan, Nona."

Lily menatap Adena dengan senyum lebar, "Terimakasih, Adena."

Lalu Adena menghilang yang disusul suara ledakan kecil. Harry bangkit dan mencium kening Lily, "Dad pergi dulu, Lils."

"Hati-hati, Dad!" Balas Lily semangat. Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti panggang dan Harry menyambut hangat lambaiannya.

* * *

Scorpius dan Rose berjalan beriringan merupakan hal yang jarang sekali. Tentu saja. Para murid lebih terbiasa melihat kedua insan tersebut saling memaki satu sama lain, atau menyindir dan hal tak mengenakan lainnya. Dan sekarang? Mereka berdua hanya diam dan menghiraukan pandangan yang mereka dapatkan saat ini.

Rose memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, tanpa memandang Scorpius, dia mulai berbicara, "Sebaiknya kau pergi duluan."

"Kenapa?"

Rose berhenti, "Kau benar-benar tidak peka, ya? Bagaimana—"

"Oke, aku akan ke Aula Besar duluan," Potong Scorpius. Ketika tangannya ingin menggapai kepala Rose, Rose langsung menepisnya pelan. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengusap kepalamu, apa aku salah?"

"Salah," Balas Rose tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Pergilah sekarang."

Scorpius menghela nafas panjang, "Lebih baik kau duluan saja."

"Bisa-bisa di antara kita tidak akan ada yang masuk jika seperti ini terus," Scorpius mengangkat kedua bahunya dan membuat raut wajah lucu yang membuat Rose hampir tertawa. "Oke, aku akan masuk duluan."

Rose berjalan masuk ke dalam Aula Besar yang dimana para murid rata-rata sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing sambil mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Rose melihat para sepupunya dan langsung menghampiri mereka dengan cepat, "Hai, maaf soal aku yang pergi tanpa bilang apapun."

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Dominique sambil meminum jus labunya. James yang di sampingnya juga mengangguk, "Benar apa kata Dom, tidak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku? Aku baik saja. Seperti biasanya." Kata Rose sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Lalu, dia mengisi piring kosongnya dengan berbagai macam makanan dan melirik ke meja asrama Slytherin. Dia melihat Scorpius baru saja duduk dan juga sedang melihatnya. Buru-buru Rose mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum Scorpius menyadarinya.

"Dimana Al? Kenapa dia belum datang juga?"

Rose baru tersadar saat James menanyakan Al. Dirinya memperhatikan meja panjang Gryffindor, dan Al sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Dia meminum jus labunya, sebelum beberapa saat Al muncul tepat di hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang aneh. Rose menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Al! Kemana saja kau?"

Al duduk di depan Rose, dan tanpa sengaja menghalangi pandangan antara dirinya dengan Scorpius. Rose berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya dengan seteguk jus labu lagi.

"Rose,"

"Hm."

"Aku dengar Malfoy sudah punya pacar," Rose hampir tersedak karenanya. "Aku baru mendengarnya tadi saat mau masuk. Karena itu, jauhi dia."

Rose tertawa kaku, "Sejak kapan aku dekat dengannya? Jangan mengada-ada. Dia punya pacar atau tidak, itu juga bukan urusanku."

"Benar sekali." Balas Al sambil mengunyah makanannya. Diam-diam Rose menghela nafas sepelan mungkin agar tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Dan pada saat itu, dia melihat Scorpius yang berubah posisi tempat duduk—dimana di serong kanan Rose dan sedang menatapnya dari jauh. Rose menahan senyumnya, sebelum akhirnya menunduk karena takut senyum lebarnya terlihat.

* * *

Jadwal pagi kelas Rose hari ini adalah kelas Ramuan yang diajarkan oleh Professor Slughorn. Pelajaran kesukaannya, tetapi tidak dengan gurunya, walaupun Professor Slughorn selalu memberikan perhatian lebih ke anak-anak pintar seperti dirinya, tetap saja dia tidak suka.

Saat Rose menguap lebar, dia langsung menutupnya dengan telapak tangannya, dan langsung berhenti tepat ketika Scorpius dengan gengnya muncul dari arah berlawanan. Dia berdecak dalam hati—dia baru mengingat jika kelas pagi ini bersama dengan anak Slytherin.

Rose memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang agar tidak masuk secara bersamaan dengan geng Scorpius. Dan Scorpius, mengikuti hal yang sama. Alhasil, mereka berdua bersampingan sekarang.

"Masih mengantuk, Weasley?" Tanyanya yang cukup membuat jantung Rose berdebar tak karuan. Rasanya dia ingin memaki diri sendiri berkali-kali. "Um, ya. Tadi malam tidak bisa tidur nyenyak."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ginger dan Jasmine—seperti biasa. Berdebat, dan tidak ada yang mengalah. Sangat berisik." Kata Rose. Dua teman terbaiknya itu memang selalu seperti itu. Jadi, dia atau Penelope harus melerainya, jika tidak, akan terus berlanjut. Scorpius prihatin mendengarnya, "Lebih baik kau tidak usah pedulikan mereka. Lihat kantung matamu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Balasnya. Rose menunjuk kantung matanya. "Lagipula, kantung mataku sudah seperti ini sedari dulu."

"Tidak. Dulu tidak seperti itu."

Mereka berdua membeku saat mendengar suara batuk yang berasal dari belakang mereka. Keduanya berbalik secara perlahan-lahan bersama, dan menemukan Al yang masih dengan rambut kusutnya—dia memandang heran Rose dan Scorpius yang tingkahnya sangat tidak biasa.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Rose menoleh ke Scorpius, sebelum akhirnya mengambil alih. "Masuk kelas. Hari ini kita sekelas, bukan?"

"Ya," Balasnya. Al memandang Scorpius dari atas ke bawah, "Tapi, bersamanya—?"

"Kenapa kau sensitif sekali akhir-akhir ini, Potter?" Rose memberi tatapan tajam ke Scorpius. "Maaf, aku lupa. Kau selalu sensitif setiap saat."

"Jaga omonganmu, Malfoy."

"Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan di depan pintu? Masuk sekarang!"

Mereka bertiga tersentak, lalu masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa basa basi. Rose langsung duduk di barisan kedua, dan Scorpius tiba-tiba juga ikut duduk di sampingnya yang membuatnya kaget. Lalu, Al duduk di samping kanannya. Rose menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian, "Kenapa kalian memilih tempat duduk di sini?"

"Aku selalu duduk bersamamu jika kelas kita digabung. Tapi, dia—"

"Jangan seperti itu, Potter. Aku payah di pelajaran ini, jadi aku duduk di sampingnya agar bisa bertanya."

"Tapi, kau bisa menanyakan pertanyaanmu langsung ke Professor Slughorn, Malfoy."

Rose mulai risih dengan perdebatan antara Al dan Scorpius, "Hentikan. Kita akan terkena omel Professor Slughorn lagi."

Al berdecak pelan, "Kau terlalu baik padanya, Rosie."

"Tentu saja dia baik kepadaku." Rose melotot ke arah Scorpius yang masih memasang tampang tak bersalah. Professor Slughorn mulai berdiri dari kursi kesayangannya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi, Professor." Jawab mereka semua kompak.

Professor Slughorn berjalan, dan berdiri di tengah-tengah, "Baiklah, anak-anak. Hari ini kalian akan membuat ramuan Penggelitik yang termasuk sulit. Jadi, aku ingin kalian membuat kelompok."

Kelas langsung ricuh. Ada yang berteriak senang, dan juga bergumam sedih. Rose menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya tanda ia frustasi. Dia tidak masalah dengan tugas kali ini, tetapi memikirkan kelompok selalu membuatnya pusing bukan main."

"Ayo, kita bertiga satu kelompok," Saut Scorpius enteng. Rasanya Rose ingin menjitak jidat kekasihnya itu. "Kapan lagi—Potter, Weasley, dan Malfoy bersama-sama seperti ini, bukan?"

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Youngie :** Yaampun. Aku baca komen kamu rasanya campur aduk. Pembaca lama yang bikin aku nggak nyangka klo msh ada yg suka nunggu ff abal ini. Tenang yah.. Aku bener-bener selesain kok, biar tenang juga :')

 **Flower :** Hehe kalo setiap hari gabisa akuuu. Aku usahain seminggu sekali yah. Hehe pantengin trs okok?!

 **Quin :** Siappp!

 **Pembaca yang baik adalah mereka yang meninggalkan jejak. Sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Apapun Untukmu

 _by_ pastryplate

Harry Potter _belongs to_ J. K. Rowling

 _Sorry for any typo(s)_

 _& happy reading!_

·

·

·

 _Chapter Three : Two Years Ago_

Tangannya mendorong pintu masuk sebuah toko buku. Hari ini dia dan orangtuanya ingin membeli perlengkapan sekolah. Dan juga ajaran Tahun Baru membuat para siswa yang baru akan masuk berbondong-bondong ke toko, alhasil keadaan toko saat ini sangatlah ramai.

"Jangan lepaskan genggaman Mum, Scorpius." Astoria mengingatkan putranya agar ia tidak tersesat di keramaian. Scorpius menjawabnya dengan sebal, "Aku sudah besar, Mum."

"Dia sudah besar, Tori. Biarkan saja dia berkeliling."

"Tapi sampai kapanpun dia tetap terlihat seperti bayi di mataku."

"Tori—"

"Oke, Mum, Dad, hentikan, oke?" Potong Scorpius sambil mengawasi sekitar. Dirinya takut ada yang mendengar percakapan memalukan tadi. Bagaimana bisa nanti Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy memasang wajah dingin jika ada yang mendengar hal ini?

Draco terkekeh pelan, "Oke, Jagoan. Pergilah berkeliling sekarang. Mum dan Dad akan memeriksa apakah semua perlengkapanmu sudah dibeli atau tidak. Ingat, jangan lakukan hal aneh."

"Siap, Dad!" Balas Scorpius dengan senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya. _Akhirnya,_ batinnya senang bukan main. Dia mulai berkeliling dari lantai dua, yang dimana tidak terlalu ramai seperti di lantai dasar. Scorpius menaiki anak tangga satu persatu sembari melihat susunan buku yang rapi, siapa tahu ada buku yang menarik hatinya.

"JAMES! BERHENTI MENJAHILIKU!"

Scorpius menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat sudah sampai di lantai yang ia tuju. Dirinya menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang memarahi laki-laki yang hanya nyengir mendengar omelannya. Gadis berambut merah, bermata biru, bertubuh mungil, dan mempunyai bintik di sekitar hidung.

"James mengerjaimu karena kau tidak bisa mengoceh panjang lebar, kau tahu." Kata laki-laki yang baru muncul. Scorpius memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik rak buku.

"Aku tidak mengoceh panjang lebar, Al." Scorpius menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah cemberut gadis yang tidak ia tahu namanya tersebut. Ada perasaan aneh melihat mereka bertiga, perasaan—iri?

Scorpius jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan anak seusianya atau lebih karena dia menghabiskan waktunya di Malfoy Manor. Dia tidak punya adik, atau yang menemaninya bermain di rumah. Dia mendengus pelan, mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan interaksi mereka.

Scorpius menghabiskan waktunya di rak buku pelajaran Ramuan. Setelah lima belas menit membaca singkat satu persatu buku yang menarik hatinya, dia memutuskan untuk membeli dua di antaranya. Dan dia hampir tertabrak oleh gadis yang memasukki lorong rak tanpa melihat lebih dahulu.

"Oh, maaf! Aku terburu-buru—" Ucapannya terputus saat melihat salah satu buku yang Scorpius bawa. "Buku itu, apa masih ada?"

"Um, ya. Walaupun tinggal sedikit." Balas Scorpius. Gadis ini adalah gadis berambut merah tadi!

Scorpius bisa mendengar lawan bicaranya itu menghela nafas lega, "Terimakasih infonya."

Scorpius hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu minggir agar gadis itu bisa lewat. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah dan melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, Scorpius diam-diam berharap bisa bertemu dengannya di Hogwarts, bahkan satu asrama.

* * *

"Jadi, sebaiknya kau yang mengambil bahan-bahan di sana, Potter." Rose memutar kedua bola matanya ketika menyadari bahwa Scorpius dan Al akan mulai bertengkar seperti biasanya. Baru dia ingin membuka mulut, tetapi Al sudah mendahuluinya, "Kau saja, Malfoy. Kau yang lebih dekat."

" _Stop._ Biar aku saja yang mengambil bahan-bahannya. Jadi, _boys,_ bisakah kalian minggir?" Kata Rose sambil bangun dari duduknya. Tiba-tiba Scorpius ikut bangun juga, "Karena bahan-bahannya banyak, jadi aku akan membantumu."

"Malfoy—"

"Diam kau, Potter. Tempatmu kan jauh dari tempat bahan."

S _kamat,_ sorak Scorpius dalam hati. Rose menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua laki-laki yang entah kenapa selalu ribut seperti perempuan. Ada saja hal-hal kecil yang mereka bisa ributkan, seperti saat ini. Setelah mereka bertiga membentuk kelompok, orang-orang memandang mereka heboh. Tentu saja, Potter dan Weasley sudah kelewat biasa, sedangkan jika digabung oleh Malfoy? Lain cerita. Terlebih lagi mereka pada tahu bagaimana pertengkaran kecil yang sering dilakukan oleh Potter dan Malfoy.

Rose rasanya ingin berenang di Danau Hitam saja jika selama pelajaran dia mendengar dua orang tersebut ribut seperti biasanya. Telinganya panas mendengar Scorpius, yang baru saja menembaknya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dengan sepupunya yang paling dekat, Al—dimana mereka berdua selalu melempar kata-kata sarkas satu sama lain. Rose menghela nafas panjang.

Rose memilih untuk segera melakukan tugasnya; mengambil bahan-bahan yang bagus dan secepat mungkin karena waktu mereka sudah terbuang sia-sia jika saja Scorpius dan Al tidak ribut karena hal sepele. Sedangkan Scorpius mengekorinya dengan setia, yang dimana juga dia berusaha sekuat mungkin tidak menyengir atau tersenyum lebar karena sekarang dia bersama Rose, meninggalkan Al yang duduk sendirian sembari mengawasi mereka berdua dengan mata layaknya elang.

"Jika nanti kita kembali ke tempat duduk, sebaiknya kau menahan sebisa mungkin agar, yah, kau tahulah sekarang kita mendapatkan tugas. Jadi, jangan membuang banyak waktu." Bisik Rose sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar dengan kelompok lain yang juga sedang mengambil bahan.

"Aku tidak janji."

Rose melotot mendengarnya.

"Oke, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari keributan," Balas Scorpius yang tak kalah pelan. "Tapi, kau kan tahu bagaimana sepupumu itu."

"Dia seperti itu jika ada kau saja, Malfoy."

"Ya, dan akan semakin ganas jika ada kau juga, Weasley."

Rose menyerahkan bahan-bahannya ke pelukan Scorpius, "Aku tidak merasa seperti itu."

"Sadarlah sedikit. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana matanya seperti ingin mengeluarkan laser ke tubuhku?" Balas Scorpius. Dia berjalan menyesuaiakan dengan Rose. Rose melihat Albus dan rasasnya dia ingin menjitak sepupunya sendiri, "Aku sudah sadar, Malfoy. Cobalah berteman dengannya."

" _I will try, then."_

" _Good."_

Setelah itu, mereka mendengar penjelasan Professor Slughorn dengan seksama. Scorpius juga hanya berdecak pelan atau menatap Al dengan tatapan _jangan ganggu aku karena aku ingin belajar dengan serius w_ alaupun sedikit tersirat seperti _rose memintaku untuk diam jadi berterimakasihlah kepada dia._ Rose untungnya bisa berkonsentrasi walaupun dia di tengah-tengah laki-laki yang tak jarang mengeluarkan tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Mereka bertiga juga akhirnya bisa bekerja sama (Terimakasih untuk Rose yang selalu sabar menghadapi mereka berdua yang entah kenapa sekarang bersikap kekanak-kanakan).

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup. Kalian boleh keluar kelas sekarang." Saut Professor Slughorn yang tak lama satu persatu siswa keluar dari kelas.

" _Well,_ kalian tidak hanya berdiam di kelas ini sambil mencuri pandang satu sama lain, bukan?"

Scorpius dan Rose kaget, tetapi mereka bisa bersikap senatural mungkin agar terlihat biasa saja. Scorpius mendengus kesal karena lagi-lagi Al menganggunya. Sedangkan Rose membereskan barang-barang di mejanya dan mulai menentengnya.

Scorpius mengambil alih memegang barang-barang Rose yang membuat Rose ingin protes, tetapi ditahan oleh suara dingin Scorpius, "Ke kelas Transfigurasi, bukan?"

Rose mengangguk dan Scorpius memberikan tatapan _ikut aku saja._ Tanpa sadar Rose mengangguk sebelum berpamitan dengan Al.

"Sampai bertemu lagi di Aula Besar, Al."

Al hanya memandangi punggung mereka berdua yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas pasrah. Melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas Mantra dengan tidak semangat.

 _Mawarku yang cantik—_

—… _apa aku harus melepaskanmu sekarang?_

* * *

The Burrow malam ini sangatlah ramai. Maklum saja, malam ini adalah malam Tahun Baru. Grandma ingin mengadakan pesta besar bersama anak-anaknya, menantunya, dan juga cucu-cucunya yang tampan dan cantik.

"Kau kalah, Al!" ejek James karena dia berhasil mengalahkan Al dalam permainan catur. Al menghela nafas pasrah, dan menatap kakak laki-lakinya itu dengan malas. Lalu, dia bangun dari duduknya dan menatap keadaan sekitar The Burrow.

 _Ramainya,_ batin Al dalam hati. Lalu, pandangannya berhenti ke arah gadis yang sedang membaca buku, Rose Weasley. Gadis yang mempunyai rambut merah seperti Uncle Ron, matanya yang biru seperti laut, dan bintik disekitar hidungnya.

Al menatapnya. Dia selalu saja seperti itu. Saat anak-anak lainnya bermain, bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan satupun pelajaran, tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk membaca buku yang tebalnya bisa membuatnya ingin muntah.

Kata Uncle Ron, Rose itu seperti ibunya yang suka sekali membaca. _Well,_ dia tidak heran, sih dengan kelakukan ibu dan anak tersebut.

Tapi, ini malam Tahun Baru.

Harusnya dia bergabung dengan anak-anak lainnya untuk bermain atau intinya berinteraksi sambil menunggu acara dimulai.

Al menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa dan duduk di samping Rose. "Hm, Rose, kau ini selalu sendirian dan membaca buku, ya?"

Rose menatap Al dengan tatapan sedikit malas, "Ya."

"Kau tidak mau bergabung dengan anak lainnya? Seperti James, Fred, atau Dom."

Rose menutup bukunya yang tebal dan menghela nafas sedih, "Tidak ada yang mengerti diriku, Al."

Al tersenyum, "Tentu saja kami mengerti dirimu, Rose. Kau ini kan keluarga kami—"

"Bukan seperti itu," Potongnya cepat. "Hanya saja, aku butuh seseorang yang setia menemaniku walaupun aku sedang membaca buku, tetapi orang itu setia menungguku hingga selesai. Aku tau ini terlihat egois—"

"Aku akan menemanimu, Rose." Rose terdiam mendengar perkataan Al. Rose selalu merasa sendirian ketika mereka semua berkumpul. Dom selalu mengajaknya berbicara, tetapi Rose masih belum terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia masih tidak terlalu nyaman walaupun mereka semua adalah keluarga.

Tapi dengan Al, rasanya nyaman. Tidak ada rasa canggung di antara mereka berdua dari dulu.

Rose menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke Al, "Janji?"

"Janji." Balas Al sambil membalasnya dengan tersenyum hangat.

* * *

"Weasley."

Rose baru saja keluar dari kelas Transfigurasi dan menemukan Scorpius yang juga sudah selesai kelas Mantra. Rose mencoba mengabaikan tatapan heran dari teman-teman sekelasnya karena Scorpius—ya, seorang Scorpius Malfoy, tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya tepat saat dia keluar kelas.

"Apa, Malfoy?"

"Jawabanmu." Scorpius menatapnya tepat di matanya yang membuat Rose gugup bukan main.

Rose melirik sekitarnya, "Kau ingin membicarakannya di sini?"

"Sekarang ingin jam makan siang. Jadi, dimana-mana ramai. Atau kau ingin—"

"Oke, di sini, hanya saja jangan di tengah jalan seperti ini." Kata Rose sambil mencari tempat di dekat dinding, tidak ingin di tengah-tengah dan disaksikan oleh banyak orang serta menghalangi jalan. Rose berbicara juga sepelan mungkin, "Malfoy, aku tidak tahu."

Dan lorong saat ini sudah sepi, para siswa yang melewatinya sudah semakin dikit. Rose diam-diam lega.

Scorpius memandangnya kecewa dan Rose merasa tertusuk melihatnya, "Apakah kau tidak mersakan sesuatu ketika sedang bersamaku, Weasley?"

"Tentu saja aku merasakannya," _jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, perutku merasakan sensai aneh, pipiku memanas, ada rasa senang tak terduga jika bersamamu, Malfoy._ "Tapi, aku takut mengambil langkah yang salah. Aku sudah memberitahumu semuanya bukan, sebelumnya?"

Scorpius mendekatinya yang membuat jarak mereka sangat dekat. Rose mundur satu langkah, takut ada gosip bertebaran lagi (karena ini Hogwarts, yang dimana lukisannyapun ikut menyebarkan gosip), terlebih lagi kemarin sudah beredar kabar bahwa Scorpius memiliki kekasih yang entah bagaimana berita tersebut ada.

"Ayo kita hadapi semua ini bersama-sama." Scorpius berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Malfoy—"

"Dari dulu aku menyukaimu, Weasley. Di toko buku, pertemuan pertama, ketika kau bertanya tentang buku Ramuan yang aku pegang, saat kau membalasnya dengan ucapan terimakasih serta senyum hangat khasmu. Dua tahun lalu, atau—hampir tiga tahun?"

Rose diam, membeku karena tak percaya Scorpius masih mengingat kejadian saat mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu. Scorpius menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutnya kembali, "Aku selalu mengawasimu, jika kau ingin tahu. Aku ingin mendekatimu, tetapi tidak punya nyali. Setiap ucapan sakras yang aku keluarkan selalu spontan saking gugupnya. Jadi, aku pikir satu-satunya yang bisa membuat aku dekat denganmu dengan cara aku bertingkah seperti anak brengsek yang selalu mengejek untuk mendapatkan perhatian."

"Malfoy—"

"Dengar dulu, Weasley," Rose diam. "Jika kau memikirkan tentang bagaimana reaksi keluarga kita, terlebih lagi ayah kita masing-masing, kau tidak perlu takut. Ada aku. Seperti yang aku bilang di awal, ayo kita hadapi semua ini bersama-sama. Akan aku buktikan bahwa para Malfoy tidak selamanya brengsek dan suka bermain-main."

Rose tersenyum. Perasaan hangat memenuhi tubuhnya saat ini. Manik abu-abu yang tidak bosan ia curi pandang sedari dulu membuatnya merasa di dunia mimpi. _Baiklah,_ batin Rose, mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaannya. _Semoga ini buka langkah yang salah._

"Aku—aku akan mencobanya kalau begitu," Rose ikut tersenyum lebar saat melihat senyuman cerah Scorpius. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun, Malfoy. Kita masih muda, apa yang kita rasakan saat ini hanyalah cinta monyet, yang dimana bisa saja di kemudian hari kita merasa semuanya tidak benar, dan seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Kita berdua masih di tahap saling suka, bukan?"

"Tapi, setidaknya kita mencoba, tidak berdiam diri saja dan berharap saling membalas satu sama lain tanpa berusaha sedikitpun. Apapun perasaan kita saat ini, pasti akan berkembang lebih besar lagi, kau tahu."

"Ya, kau benar."

Scorpius menyengir, "Jadi, sudah siap menjadi kekasih Scorpius Malfoy ini?"

"Tentu saja," Balas Rose yang langsung mendapatkan cubitan di pipi oleh Scorpius. "Dan, jangan beritahu siapapun dulu."

Tiba-tiba mata Scorpius yang berbinar-binar redup seketika, "Kenapa?"

"Hanya.." Rose gugup lagi. "Jangan. Aku tidak terbiasa seperti dirimu yang selalu menjadi sorotan dan sejenisnya."

"Siap, kapten. Apapun yang kau inginkan!"

* * *

Rose menatap kereta api Hogwarts Express dengan kagum. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke Hogwarts bersama dengan Al. Gadis itu tersenyum riang dan melambaikan tangannya ketika bertemu dengan Al yang datang bersama keluarganya.

Hermione, ibunya memeluk tubuh Rose dengan gemetar. Sedih sekaligus bangga karena anaknya mulai masuk ke Hogwarts, "Mum akan merindukanmu, Rose."

Rose membalas pelukan ibunya. "Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Mum."

"Tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, bukan?" Tanya Hermione memastikan lagi yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Rose. Hermione mencium kening Rose dan memeluknya lagi.

"Oh, jadi itu yang namanya Scorpius? Kalahkan dia disetiap test, Rosie." Saut Ron disaat-saat Hermione sedang memeluk Rose yang membuat Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya galak. "Ron, astaga! Jangan membuat mereka berdua bermusuhan sebelum masuk ke sekolah!"

Ron mendekati Rose dan memeluknya, "Ingat, Rosie. Kakekmu tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menikahi Darah Murni seperti dia."

Ros tertawa kecil, "Aku akan merindukanmu, Dad."

Lalu Ron mencium kepala anaknya dan Rose menghampiri Hugo, adik laki-lakinya dan memeluknya, "Aku akan merindukanmu, Hugo."

"Aku juga, Rose."

Rose tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. Mengambil ransel dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Bisa ia lihat Lily sedang bercanda dengan ibunya, Al yang sedang dipeluk ayahnya dan James yang sedang tertawa lebar bersama Fred seperti biasanya. Lalu, pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki.

 _Ah, dia yang di toko buku._ Rose tersenyum melihatnya yang tanpa diduga dibalas olehnya.

"Hei, Rose, ayo berangkat."

Rose tersenyum dan menemukan Al yang sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Al mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut hangat oleh Rose. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, tetapi Rose memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke arahnya lagi.

Tapi, laki-laki itu sudah menghilang.

 _Hei…bisakah kita bertemu lagi?_

 **BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
